Tetangga
by hurufve
Summary: Jongin selalu bermain ke rumah tetangganya, dan ibunya mulai marah padanya. / "YYA! JONGIN! MAU KE MANA LAGI KAU!"/ "AKU PERGI!"/ "Aww. Ketus sekali."/"Kau pikir aku peduli? Hell no."/ "Aku akan ke sini setiap hari!"/ "Tidak.". A KrisKai Fanfiction. fic ringan :) RnR?


Kim Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya kasar.

Kakinya cepat-cepat ia langkahkan ke arah pintu utama rumahnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil –kesal pada ibunya yang terus-terusan memarahinya sejak kemarin. Aish. Padahal ia hanya bermain sebentar di rumah tetangganya dan pulang sedikit malam dari biasanya, tapi ibunya malah memarahinya habis-habisan.

Menyebalkan.

"YYA! JONGIN! MAU KE MANA LAGI KAU?!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar suara ibunya dari dapur. "RUMAH KRIS HYUNG!"

"MAU APA LAGI KE SANA?! KEMBALI DAN BANTU IBU DI DAPUR!"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya, kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari kediamannya.

"AKU PERGI!"

Jongin membanting keras pintu rumahnya dan kembali menggerutu. Hell, Jongin ini laki-laki. Tentu saja ia tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur yang seharusnya pekerjaan noona-nya. Lagipula Jongin tahu, mamanya pasti akan semakin marah padanya, karena dirinya akan lebih banyak mengacau daripada membantu di dapur.

.

.

.

Tetangga

A KrisKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Wu Yifan and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

"Mau minum apa?"

Jongin melirik sebentar pemuda tinggi yang menjadi tetangga sebelah rumah apartemennya. Ia segera mendudukkan bokongnya di atas sofa putih besar yang sering ia duduki akhir-akhir ini. "Kopi."

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Jongin yang tertekuk sejak Jongin masuk apartemennya beberapa menit lalu. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke balik meja dapur dan membuat dua cangkir kopi hitam –untuknya dan Jongin.

"Punyaku jangan manis-manis Hyung!" Jongin sedikit berteriak.

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak Kim Jongin! Jarak kita hanya 6 meter!" Kris bisa mendengar Jongin terkekeh di ruang tamu. God, mood Jongin mudah sekali berubah-ubah.

Kris mengaduk kopi mereka, lalu membawa dua cangkir kopi itu bersamanya menuju ruang tamu. Dapat ia lihat, Jongin sedang menyilangkan lengannya dan duduk bersila di atas sofa besarnya.

"Jadi, kenapa?" Kris meletakkan cangkir kopi mereka di atas meja.

"Apa?"

"Kau cemberut terus dari tadi. Jelek tahu!" Kris menoel hidung Jongin. Jongin menangkis tangan Kris risih. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Kris.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Aww. Ketus sekali." Tangan Kris bergerak mencolek dagu Jongin dan tertawa. Jongin semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kris berhenti tertawa, lalu mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Ada apa hmm?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kris yang menatapnya lembut. Ia tersenyum kecil. Namun mendadak pudar dan kembali mengahadap ke depan dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Lagi marahan sama Mama."

Alis tebal Kris tampak berkerut, sebelum akhirnya terbahak dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Jongin semakin memanyunkan bibirnya tidak suka. Kakinya yang tadinya bersila bergerak menendang paha Kris yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aww." Kris mengelus pahanya yang baru saja ditendang dengan penuh perasaan oleh Jongin. Jongin tersenyum remeh sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula –bersila dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah besar Jongin. Lagipula kau laki-laki. Apa masih pantas marahan seperti itu?"

Jongin melirik Kris yang tengah memasang wajah –sok– bijaknya yang menyebalkan. Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. "Ini semua karenamu Hyung."

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil. "Mama marah karena aku pulang malam kemarin."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengendikkan bahunya. "Itu berarti salahmu."

Jongin menoleh, menatap Kris dengan tatapan protesnya. "Tapi bagaimanapun ka-"

"Siapa yang minta nonton film kemarin?"

"Tapi-"

"Siapa yang tiba-tiba tertidur di bahuku saat film baru saja berjalan setengah jam?"

"Tapi-"

"Siapa yang sulit sekali dibangunkan kemarin?"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Itu semua salahmu, okay?"

Jongin mendengus kesal. "Tapi kan kau bisa menyemprotku dengan air atau apapun jadi aku bisa bangun."

"Aku sudah melakukannya." Kris tersenyum remeh. "Kau saja yang kebo."

Jongin semakin kesal. Ia kembali menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang paha Kris keras. "Menyebalkan."

Kris meringis. Tangannya mengelus pahanya yang kembali terasa nyeri. Badannya ia bungkukkan sehingga menempel dengan pahanya –berakting seolah pahanya begitu sakit. "Aww, ini sakit sekali Jongin."

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya –bersikap seolah tidak peduli pada Kris yang merintih kesakitan. "Kau pikir aku peduli? Hell no."

Kris masih melanjutkan aktingnya, kali ini dengan beberapa jeritan yang sedikit memekakkan telinga. Jongin melirik Kris sebal. "Aish. Kau sudah besar Hyung. Lagipula kau laki-laki. Apa masih pantas merintih hanya karena tendanganku seperti itu?"

Skak mat.

Kris termakan kata-katanya sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum menang. Ia meraih kopinya di atas meja dan menyeruputnya perlahan, lalu menikmati pemandangan di mana Kris Hyungnya yang berwibawa menjadi kikuk di hadapannya.

Kris membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia berdehem pelan untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Sudahlah. Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa aku selalu punya alasan untuk datang ke sini?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Merepotkan saja."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, kemudian meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya di atas meja. "Kau harus membiasakan dirimu mulai sekarang Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan ke sini setiap hari!" Jongin berucap riang.

Kris membelalakkan matanya. Apa dunia akan kiamat?

Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau Jongin datang ke apartemennya setiap hari. Kris malah merasa senang. Sebenarnya ia juga senang kalau Jongin datang ke rumahnya tanpa alasan, karena itu berarti ia juga bisa melihat Jongin tanpa perlu memiliki alasan.

Kris hanya takut satu hal.

Kris takut ibu Jongin melarang Jongin ke rumahnya karena keseringan main ke sini.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, aku bosan di rumah terus."

"Tidak."

"Ayolaah. Apa kau tidak bosan sendirian di rumah tanpa satu temanpun?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolaaah. Kau bisa saja sakit kan? Nanti aku bisa merawatmu."

Kris diam, lalu menoleh menghadap Jongin yang tengah merengek padanya. "Tapi kau tidak merawatku saat pahaku kesakitan tadi. Lagipula aku ragu kau bisa merawat orang sakit."

Jongin memandang Kris sebal, kemudian kembali menendang paha Kris dengan keras.

"Yya!"

"Aigoo. Apa sakit? Sini. Biar kulihat. " Jongin menyingkap celana pendek selutut Kris dengan cepat. "Oh, tidak apa. Tidak memar kok." Jongin mengelus-elus kulit paha Kris dan meniup-niupnya pelan. Kris tertawa kecil ketika ia merasa pahanya kegelian akibat perbuatan Jongin.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Kris yang berada tidak jauh dari wajahnya. "Aku bisa kan?"

Kris balas menatap Jongin. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Masih nyeri, Jong." Ada gelombang kecil yang ia tambahkan pada akhir kalimatnya tadi –merajuk.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Maklumi saja, Kris memang sedikit aneh kalau sedang bersamanya. Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan paha Kris dan mengecupnya pelan. "Cepat sembuh yaaa."

Kris tersenyum samar ketika ia merasakan lembutnya bibir tebal Jongin menempel di permukaan kulit pahanya. Ia bisa melihat Jongin kembali mendongak menatapnya.

"Sudah tidak sakit kan?"

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Tapi yang ini mendadak sakit."

Jongin hampir muntah ketika mendengar nada manja terlontar dari bibir Kris. Matanya menatap wajah Kris yang mencoba meniru wajah anak anjing, serta jari Kris yang meraba bibirnya sendiri.

"Oh, bagaimana bisa?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengelus lembut bibir Kris. Kris menyeringai. Ah, mungkinkah Jongin akan mengecup bibirnya?

"Kurasa kita butuh balsem untuk mengobatinya."

Kris membeku. Euphoria di hatinya mendadak musnah. Matanya bergerak mengikuti tubuh Jongin yang mulai beranjak turun untuk mengambil balsem di kotak obat yang ada di dapur.

GREP

Kris melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Jongin –mengingat posisi Jongin yang berdiri dan Kris yang masih duduk. "Kau gila?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Manja sekali."

Kris tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku menyukainya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mungkin Mamamu sudah tahu kalau kita berhubungan."

"Eung?"

"Makanya dia melarangmu ke sini tadi pagi."

Jongin kembali terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kris membalikkan tubuh Jongin dan mendongak –menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Apa yang tidak ku tahu?"

Jongin memandang Kris sebal. "Sok tahu."

Kini giliran Kris yang terkekeh. Ia menarik tubuh Jongin ke bawah dan meraih kepala kekasihnya, kemudian mengecup lembut kening Jongin yang berada di depannya.

Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka, merasakan betapa hangatnya ketika bibir Kris menyentuh permukaan kulit kening Jongin. Kris tersenyum, dan begitu pula dengan Jongin. Tidak mendapat restu dari ibu Jongin bukan masalah. Karena yang terpenting adalah,

Mereka bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kris menarik tubuh Jongin ke arahnya –sehingga tubuh Jongin jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tenanglah. Kau berlebihan, Jongin."

Jongin menepuk pipi Kris sedikit keras. "Menyebalkan."

"Aish. Kau tidak boleh galak-galak pada kekasihmu sendiri Kim Jongin!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, kemudian menatap Kris yang mengaduh kesakitan.

CUP

Tubuh Kris membeku. Matanya perlahan melirik Jongin yang terkekeh geli sembari bersembunyi di bahunya. Oh my, Kris bisa melihat telinga Jongin merah sekarang.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa hanya di pipi?"

"Kau maunya di mana?"

"Bibir, tentu saja."

Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk memukul dada Kris. "Mesum."

"Kita sudah besar, Jong."

"Aku tidak mau. Memalukan."

Kris tertawa lebar. Ia megusap pelan belakang kepala Jongin di bahunya. "Hei.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Jongin menggeleng. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. Tangannya masih terus mengelus belakang kepala Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Lagi marahan sama Mama. Gengsi Hyung. Gengsi."

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Aigoo. Harusnya kau tidak minum kopi tadi."

Jongin ikut terkekeh. "Kau juga."

"Apa?"

"Kau juga belum sarapan kan?"

Kris kembali terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau tahu hmm?"

Jongin melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Kris semakin dalam. "Apa yang tidak ku tahu?"

Kris tertawa pelan saat Jongin meniru kata-kata dan nada bicaranya. "Baiklah. Bangun sekarang Kim Jongin."

"Apa? Bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruhku duduk di sini?"

Kris memelankan suaranya –berbisik. "Kita akan berkencan."

"Kita akan makan _junk food_ lagi?"

"E-emm.. mau bagaimana lagi kan?" Kris memasang cengirannya.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Mau coba memasak?"

.

.

FIN

.

.

oke, ada yang baca sampe sini? kalian hebat :*

ada yang tau nggak, maksud endingnya apa? makna tersirat lol

bukannya main tebakan, gue cuma tanya aja. rancu soalnya.

well yeah, ini KrisKai pertama gue, dan ini pertama kalinya gue publish yang bukan Sehun x Kai, atau Kai x Sehun.

soooooo, gue butuh perhatian(?) di siniiii :3

Kris kalo jadi semenya Kai biasanya gimana? Kai kalo jadi ukenya Kris biasanya gimana? soalnya tadi peran ukenya sempat ketuker kan? lol

jadi jadi jadi, gue butuh kritik dan saran doong :3

so, mind to review?

all kind of review is allowed :D

cuma 1 kata singkat nggak papa kok, asal review. gue butuh penyemangat qaqa :3

tapi gue nggak maksa kok hehe ._.

bash juga gapapa, asal jangan bash castnya ato couplenya :)

oke, at least, muaaach :*


End file.
